Descendant of Morganna
by gemini-rose16
Summary: "Morganna's descendant holds more power & beauty above the Sorceress herself But unknown to her heritage truth is she the reality of her power will soon be known to the teen She will prove wrong the world that names her the 'Mudblood Queen'"  M for safey
1. Prolouge  Reason Why

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'._

_Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Prologue: Reason Why**

He couldn't believe it. The mudblood wasn't actually a mudblood but the daughter of squibs. He discovered this information this morning when he asked his magic mirror, that he stole out of the fairy tale 'Snow White', and then went on to confirm what it had said by tracing back her family tree. She was the key to him finally getting rid of that Potter brat and having ALL bow down to him….and her because of course he would make the descendant of the Sorceress Morganna his bride.

*FLASH BACK*

Tom Riddle got out of his bed, grumbling about 'what's so great about being a Dark Lord if you're not even allowed to have decent lye-ins?' and ran a wrinkling hand through his thin brownish-grey hair before putting up his 'monster persona' via a glamour to become the snake-faced Lord Voldemort. He walked up to the mirror on the door of his wardrobe and asked the face inside:

"Mirror, Mirror on my wall, who is the most powerful of them all?" Totally expecting the usually "You are, my Lord", he got the shock of his life when the reply was:

"Not you, my Lord. Morganna's descendant holds more power and beauty above the Sorceress herself. But unknown to her heritage truth is she, the reality of her power will soon be known to the teen. She will prove wrong the world that names her the 'Mudblood Queen'." He knew who the mirror spoke of even before it showed on its reflective surface the picture of a young woman with golden eyes and soft chocolate and honey curls by the name of Hermione Granger.

*FLASH BACK END*

Putting a finger to his insignia, he called upon Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord, you called on us. We will serve your every command, my Master," grovelled the insane witch.

"I have a…..job….for you to do. It is a very important and top secret job. You remember Miss Granger, do you not Lucius?" he hissed to his servants.

"Yes, my Lord, Potter's Mudblood," replied the blonde wizard.

"You are to bring her to me. Do as you wish with the parents but the girl is brought straight to me and is not to be harmed."

"Yes, of course my Lord, my Master. But…but what use is the mudblood?" Bellatrix inquired.

"You dare to question me Bellatrix? But you are right however, what use would I have with a mudblood? None. But the true descendant of Morganna? You are not going to retrieve a mudblood, my dear Bella, as Miss Granger is this descendant and her filthy, lying parents are really squibs, as are her grandparents, great-grandparents and so on for another five generations."

"We will get the little witch right away, my Lord. Come Bellatrix." With that both servants left to complete their mission.


	2. Failed Mission

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'._

_This is my first crossover so I am terribly sorry if it bad. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Failed Mission**

Hermione had just gone up to her attic bedroom to get her purse, as her parents were taking her out to dinner, when two loud popping noises were heard from the living room – making her wary as her parents were down there and Order members give warnings first – which was then closely followed by her mothers screaming.

As she lowered herself into the guest room – that most thought to be hers – she could hear the tell-tail evil cackling of Bellatrix LeStrange and the cold drawling of Lucius Malfoy as her parents cried.

"Tell me, filth, where is that pretty little witch of yours?" the only response was Katelyn Granger crying even harder and Ryan Granger's glare. By now Hermione was crouched at the top of the stairs, looking through the banister and in a perfect position to see her parents lay near the living room door holding each other and the two evil wizards stood angled away from her yet not facing the front door that was slightly open. She knew the reason no-one had come to see what the screaming was about was because there was a silencing charm around the house.

"Come now. If you tell me I won't let Bella play with you, we will make it quick." Pregnant pause. "What? Are you scared we will hurt the little doll? We are under strict instructions that no harm is to be fall her. Now just tell us where she is."

"You want to know where she is? Go to hell. Neither you nor your Lord will ever get to touch Hermione and the boy will take down Voldemort and anyone who supports him. You will never get her because the day you touch her is the day you…..arghhhhhh" Ryan screamed.

"CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO. How dare you talk about the Dark Lord in such a way. You are undeserving of life. AVADA KEDAVA." Bellatrix screeched.

The second her father died, Hermione knew her mother would never make it. As the lifeless corpse of her dad hit the ground with a THUD she had to stifle a gasp as the tears in her eyes from her parents torture began to leak down her cheeks. She had to get away and she had to get away NOW. Knowing she could never just walk out the front door as she is or apparate out, she transformed in to Echo, one of her animagi forms. You see the year before she had been practising with Professor McGonagall to become an illegal animagus and she found that she had 3 forms: a jaguar cub named Echo, an adult jaguar named Eclipse and a silvery black wolf named Shadow. Echo crawled down the stairs and to the front door, only pausing at the living room door to see not only her fathers body but also her mother looking her straight in the eye, trying to tell her to leave. She nodded her black fluffy head and blinked at her mum, trying to convay the message "goodbye" and "I love you" before rising her paw to send the killing curse at her mum to end the older woman's suffering then running at full speed as Eclipse down the road and apparating to number 12 Grimauld Place, A.K.A head quarters to the Order of the Phoenix, as Echo.


	3. The Plan

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'._

_This is my first crossover so I am terribly sorry if it bad. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**The Plan**

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were walking out of the kitchen in their HQ when they spotted a black fluffy ball of what looked like a kitten standing on shaking legs in the middle of the hallway, staring unseeingly ahead, mewling softly with emotional agony as tears left its eyes.

When Severus noted the fur balls eye colour he called out with tenderness usually unknown for him,

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger, transform back so you can tell us what has you here, frightened and upset. We can't help you unless you talk to us."

Hearing her human name called, Echo's head snapped up and her wide, tear filled honey eyes locked on to the warm onyx ones of her potions Professor, Severus Snape. Nodding to his request, she returned to her human form, shaking as the tears splashed on to her cheeks and sobbed out; "They're dead. My parents are dead," before collapsing onto her knees and crying uncontrollably.

Severus knelt next to her and pulled her to him, holding her as she cried out her grief – completely ignoring the small audience of Order members and Weasley children – before whispering in her ear, "Tell me what happened, Hermione. Tell me what happened."

He felt her nod her head against his chest before she told them all what had happened in full detail, ending with her repeating: "They're dead and I killed her. They're dead and I killed her. I killed her. I killed her. I killed her. I killed her." Severus pulled her closer to his body and on to his lap, rocking her and stroking her hair as she cried for the death of her parents and cried for being the one to utter the curse that took her mums life away. Exhausted from the trauma, Hermione fell asleep in the lap of Hogwarts most feared professor, gripping the fabric of the back of his cloak and shirt in her tiny balled fists, holding him close to her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as being in his arms made her feel safe and protected.

3 hours later Hermione woke up to the voices of Harry and Ron in the kitchen. Deciding that she had nout better to do then mope in self-pity and grief, Hermione went to investigate the shouting. The sight that welcomed her when she entered the kitchen was Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with the chair angled to the two raving teenagers with a solemn look on his face, Harry and Ron stood in front of the Headmaster ranting at something the elderly wizard had said while Ron turn bright red, Ginny sat holding a crying Mrs Weasley as tears fell from her own eyes at the other end of the table, McGonagall sat in the middle of the table also crying but silently while muttering under her breath how wrong it is that 'a child has to kill a parent to save her mother' and that it was 'unfair for this to happen to someone a good and pure as Miss Granger'. Closest to the kitchen doorway, where she currently stood unnoticed by anyone, was Severus Snape who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the scene much like she herself was doing.

"…..you say. I respect you and all but if she's not with us he can easily get her. She's safest here then, at Hogwarts, not some random other place," Harry ranted.

"Mr Potter! Unless your current aim is to awaken your female friend and the brain of the _'Golden Trio', _I would seriously consider lowering your volume." Snape reprimanded calmly.

"Too late. But thank you anyway Professor Snape," Hermione spoke with a smile at her professor before turning to the boys with a disappointed frown, "Harry, Ronald, stop shouting at Headmaster Dumbledore, it is completely disrespectful. Now Professors, what's going on?" she finished with confusion think in her voice but still smiling. Her little speech to the four males earned her two heads bowed in shame, a grin off the Headmaster that didn't quite reach his eyes and a look of approval off of Professor Snape as well as looks of pity off the females in the room.

"Miss Granger, today when Voldemort sent Bellatrix and Lucius to your house it was not with the intent of harming you however I am sorry that I was not aware of it before hand," Severus started, "he found out a secret of your family that I'm not even sure your great-grandparents knew about never mind yourself. He found out that you are not actually a muggle-born, don't interrupt, but the last eight generations in your family have been squibs and before that your family were witches and wizards. His reason to capture you, however, was not just that. He also learnt that you are the, now, last living descendant of Morganna and you were the first magical descendant of her for centuries. You also have at least five times the amount of magical power that she did, making you literally _THE_ most powerful being in history. Because of all this he plans on making you his bride and mother to his heirs and he finds it fitting that you be the descendant as it would mean not only would he have control of the most powerful being but he would have a victory over Potter as you are his best friend. The Headmaster and I have spoken to other Order members and it has been decided that you are to go into hiding, of sorts, in America, Sunnydale to be exact. Albus is going to contact an old friend by the name of Rupert Giles and you will be under his care. Every two-three weeks I will be checking on you and giving you updates. When school year starts I will also be bringing you your class work. Any questions?"

"Do I have to go alone? And what is to be known about me?" everyone other then Severus looked surprised by her easy acceptance.

"If you wish for one person, not either of you Messer's Potter and Weasley, to go with you then that is fine. Mr Giles will know the entire truth, however, those that he associates with are muggles. Now your cover story all depends on who it is you are taking along with you."

Hermione looked Ginny in the eyes, silently questioning her to which she received vigorous nodding and a large grin.

"I want Ginny to come with me."

"Alright Miss Granger, this is your cover story…"

At the end of the conversation Albus Dumbledore rang Rupert Giles to fill him in on everything. It was decided, tomorrow at 1pm Severus would apparate the two girls to Sunnydale, California and take them to the residence of Buffy and Dawn Summers where they would be staying.


	4. Meanwhile in Sunnydale

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'._

_This is my first crossover so I am terribly sorry if it bad. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Meanwhile in Sunnydale**

"...and she was like 'you can't stop me Slayer. The Key is mine and I will have it.' And I was like 'Key? What Key? The only key I have is the key to your death.' Urgh. We gotta stop She-Devil soon; she's making me sound cheesy." A pretty, young blonde spouted as she practised fighting with her mentor.

"GILES, I can't find anything on the Glory person. Are you sure it's definitely her name, Buffy?" shouted the red-head in the front room of the shop, looking through ancient tomes.

"Positive. Why would anyone make it up, it's so…so….it's so horrid." Pause, "Is Xander back yet with the doughnuts and coffee? I sooooo need a caffeine boost." The blonde replied just as the shops bell went.

"DOUGHNUTS…..come and get your tasty doughnuts. I bring doughnuts and coffee…._and_ Dawn." Answered Xander, a tall dark haired young man that had just walked in the door with a teenage girl who had long dark ash blonde hair.

'Ring, Ring….Ring, Ring…RING, RING…..RING, RING….'

"Will someone get that blasted phone? Anya, you're at the till…answer the damn thing." Ordered Giles, the middle-aged man who had been training with Buffy.

_((authors note: speech in [ ] is the person talking on the other end of the phone line.))_

"This is the Magic Box, Anya speaking, how may I help you on your over-the-phone shopping?" answered the blonde ex-demon, Anyanka.

["Good evening, Anyanka. How are you? If I heard right you are no longer a vengeance demon, good for you my dear…yes, yes Minerva….sorry about that my dear, I was getting off topic and actually I am not calling for a shopping order but thank you anyway. Is Rupert there? It is very important"] spoke a cheerful voice.

"Erm…..no I'm not anymore and I'm good thanks…..just be one sec….**GILES, some creepily cheerful English guy one the phone for you, says its really important**…..he's comin'."

Giles took the phone off the girl and moved away from the younger people to talk privately.

"Hello? Rupert Giles here. May I ask who this is?"

["Rupert, my dear boy. How are you?"]

"Professor Dumbledore? I'm well thank you, just trying to fight another evil. How can I help you, Headmaster? I heard about You-Know-Who and that poor boy."

["Ahh. Yes, yes. That is terrible for Harry. However, it is his best friend I am needing your help with. You see the young girl is wanted by Tom for a reason she has no control over. He found out that she is not of the blood-status that everyone thought after all but really the first in eight generations to be a witch in the line of Morganna. She is the first descendent of Morganna to be a magical person in a few hundred years. Her parents have already been killed and she needs hiding as he plans to make her his wife using a very old ritual that would allow him to have complete control over her without using the Imperious curse and he will force her to have his heirs and would use not only her body whenever he wished but she would also be his weapon against Mr Potter whether she liked it or not. I need you to look after her Rupert, will you be able to look after her and a friend so she is safe…the friend is for familiarity."]

"Of course, Head…Albus. That poor girl, to be wanted in such a way by HIM of all people. Am I to take it that this girl is Hermione Granger then? What is the cover story for her and her friend?"

["Yes, it is Miss Granger that is the target. She is bringing along with her Miss Ginerva Weasley. As for a cover story, well….."]


	5. Cover Story Told

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'._

_This is my first crossover so I am terribly sorry if it bad. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Cover Story Told**

All seven of them (Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Spike) were sat around the research table near the back of the shop as Giles lent against the table display that the till was on.

"The phone call I just received was from my old mentor in England. Tomorrow afternoon two young girls will turn up at your house, Buffy, and they have been put under my care. Now, when they get here be normal and _don't _talk about death." Giles informed.

"Why? Why are they coming anyway?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, these two girls are in danger. Mayanna and Virginnya Watson are 16 year-old un-identical twins and are the daughters off a doctor and a lawyer. Two days ago they watched as their parents were tortured then murdered because the leader of a Mafia group known as the 'Serpents' has taken an interest in Mayanna and wishes for her to become his bride. 'Snake' is the leader and he takes enjoyment out of murder and torture and watching as his 'Serpents' rape innocent children as well as adults. He would not be at all nice to her and would use her sister as leverage. This can not happen to her. Her parents were killed because they refused the money offered for their daughter and would not allow him to have her. This is the reason they are coming here. The man that is bringing them is one of their professors and he will be checking up on them every two-three weeks. Please do not treat them any different then you would a normal person. Anya try to think before you speak when around them. Spike…..just leave them be. Dawn, you would probably get on better with Virginnya then Mayanna as she is interested in the girl aspect where as Mayanna is like you, Willow. They do not know anything about the Hellmouth but I do know that when they find out, and let them do it themselves, they will accept it better then others."

"Okay….I have to set up the spare rooms. This guy, how old is he?" Buffy commented.

"In his 40's."

"What….what would he do to her if he got her?" dawn asked, the one question everyone was thinking.

"Snake would force her to watch as he tortured her sister to near death before sending Virginnya to heal and recover. He would then most likely have her locked somewhere close to where people are being killed and raped and tortured until everything is set for the wedding. He would probably go in every now and then to have, what would be in his opinion, some fun with her without raping her as he would take satisfaction to take her purity after the wedding. On the wedding day he would have one of his female followers drag her to the ceremony in a dress and have her sister held there to make sure she would say yes as having Virginnya there would be a subtle threat on the girls life. Afterwards he would rape her repeatedly as the male members would rape her sister. He would keep treating her this way for the rest of her life and would make sure that he got her pregnant multiple times so then after he has killed her sister she would still 'behave' or he would kill her children. That is what protecting her here will hopefully prevent as no where, and I mean NO WHERE, in the UK is safe for them."

"Oh god….Spike, come on I need to go kill something."

"Me too. I'm a vamp and have seen a lot of things but that….to do that to a 16 year old…..that's just sick." And the slayer and vampire left the shop. Willow, Tara and Dawn looked sick at the news of what the girls were facing without them. Xander looked beyond sick and completely murderous. Anya looked ready to change back in to a demon just to get revenge for the two girls. They all – Giles, Buffy and Spike included – looked fearful for what Mayanna would go through if they failed to protect them.

"That's….that's sick. She's sixteen. Damn straight we'll protect them. That perverted pick isn't gonna get either of them. Are you sure he isn't a demon we can just kill?" Xander exclaimed.

"Mayanna blames herself for her parent's death and for dragging Virginnya into it so we will have to be gentle tomorrow but not to much as she won't be able to deal with it. Now we had all best go home, we have got to be ready for the two girls who don't realize how much they need us." Giles while all the time thinking, 'completely the truth if you remove Miss Weasley being anything to do with it other then support and the fact that they are all witches and wizards. I just hope we can protect her long enough for the boy to kill him and that he doesn't find her first. That poor girl. That poor, poor girl.'


	6. Oh My God! They're here

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'._

_This is my first crossover so I am terribly sorry if it bad. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Oh my god! They're here!**

Everything was packed and in the car at the Sunnydale bus depo. Goodbyes were said and tears spilt. At 12.15pm Hermione dyed her hair with a 'black cherry' coloured muggle hair-dye so her hair was reddish/brownish/purplish/black and Ginny dyed her hair an auburn colour and they both put 'perminanta' charm on their hair so it stayed dyed until they lifted the charm. They kept their original eye colours so the story was 'Mayanna' got her golden brown eyes off her mother while 'Virginnya' got her topaz blue eyes off her father. At 12.45pm Severus Snape apparated them to the pre-mentioned car and drove the 15 minutes to the Summers' residence. At 1pm they knocked on the door which was answered by Mr Giles himself.

"Good afternoon, Mr Snape. Ah, you two must be Virginnya and Mayanna Watson, what a pleasure to meet you both. Do come in, there are a few people you need to meet. Including the home owners as this is where you will both be staying."

1.03pm Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley were killed in an explosion at a safe house in Cornwall, where they were said to be spending the summer. At 1.13pm Mayanna Ashris Watson and her twin sister Virginnya Aries Watson were pulled in to existence as the daughters of Dr Jezzabellin Lenoria Watson and lawyer Mr Hylen Bryon Watson. This was because on said safe house was a trigger spell that makes the house blow up and produce carbon copies of the two girls before the 'make-over'. It is triggered the first time the Watson twins are acknowledged which happened when Mr Giles first said there names at the door. Once this spell is triggered, it triggers the 10 minute timer on another spell that creates documents in the muggle world for the twins including birth certificate, school grades and medical sheets.

After Mr Giles ushered them into the living room they heard an excited exclaim from the room above them,

"Oh my God! They're here!" which was then followed by someone practically running across the landing.

The two 'sisters' were pushed into the living room that contain three girls and a guy, as Severus went to talk with Giles and 'check' everything which the two British girls knew meant he was putting up protective wards including a Dark Mark repellent which meant any one with the mark, excluding himself, would either be blocked from entry or disintegrated and a ward called the 'Guardian Charm' as it means that if they are in trouble then all they have to do is say his name with a want for him to be there and he will be.

For a full 5 minutes the sisters stood in the door way looking around the living room – Ginny just looking and Mya analysing everything and the four people sat in the room. That was until the 20-something red-headed girl got them to sit on the sofa.

"So obviously you know who we are. Do you mind telling us who you are?" Mayanna requested politely.

"Oh yes. We're so rude. Well I'm Willow Rosenberg and I live in the College Dorms. Me and Buffy have been best friends since high school." The redhead started.

"I…I'm T-Tara. I…I l-l-live with….live with Willow. I m…m…met these lot in…in College." Carried on a girl with long brunette hair. Then the girl with shoulder length blonde hair spoke,

"I'm Anya. I live with Xander in his parent's basement. I met them at high school. I work at the 'Magic Box' and get to handle all of the green cash. It is very nice. I have to be gentle with Mayanna." Her speech got her filthy looks off the others and had the two girls looking like shocked fish.

"I'm Xander. Sorry about the way Anya said that then she tends to just come out with things. I met Will at pre-school and then Buffy at high school. I like your accent by the way, it's so…so…so Giles," he grinned before carrying on, "Buffy is the blonde in the kitchen and she lives here with her lil' sis', Dawn. Dawn is 15 and is probably getting something out o the kitchen. The guy that opened the door was Giles and you will meeting Spike tonight. You don't have to like him and it's ok to be open about it, I am. Hey Dawnie."

"Hey. I wanted to introduce myself. Jerk," Dawn replied as she entered, eating a tub of Ben&Jerry's fossil fuel ice cream, "Hi, I'm Dawn and you will going school with me as well as living with me and my big sis', Buffy, here. I'm sorry about the loss of your parents, I lost my mum not too long back but that was from cancer. I could never imagine watching…..well I'm sorry anyway. So who's who with the two of you then?" The two girls shared a look between themselves before Mayanna answered,

"Oh, well I'm Mayanna but most of my friends call me Mia. This is my sister, Virginnya but if you call her anything other then Ginny she will kill you and she doesn't talk much when she meets new people hence me talking. I'm sorry about your mother Dawn, it doesn't matter how they died, it hurts all the same. Gin, I'm gonna go find Snape, K's?" Receiving a nod, Mayanna left the room.

She found Severus in the kitchen talking to Mr Giles and a blonde she guessed was Buffy.

"…on them a week tomorrow. Money will not be a problem for them so do not feel the need to give or buy them anything, they like to be independent, especially Mayanna. Once the school term starts they will be attending school with your younger sister but I will also be bringing them work from their old school that they are to do alone. I will advise you now not to mother them, Virginnya will be fine with it but Mayanna will not be. Also, unless you are up for a lecture, try not to get into an intellectual conversation with Mayanna." Snape ordered. When Mr Giles spotted Mia, he instantly brought the attention to her.

"Ah, Miss Watson. Come in and meet Buffy. Where is your sister?"

"Erm…okay, Mr Giles. And I'm Mia; Ginny is in the living room. Good afternoon Miss Summers, thank you for allowing my sister and I to stay with you. Professor you should know by now that she hates her given name, remember when both her and Tonks freaked at Sirius when he referred to them by their full name?" the last comment got her a smirk from her Potions Master as he remembered the not so nice hex both girls had sent Sirius Black that Christmas.

"Hi. It's Buffy; Miss Summers makes me sound old. You're British? So is Giles, which is what you should call him instead of Mr Giles, its easier." The blonde replied.

"Indeed. My school is in Scotland and we are taught that it is respectful to call someone by their title until you are on familiar terms with them, hence me referring to him as Professor Snape instead of Mr Snape or Severus."

"Oh. Well…..you're going to be seeing us a lot and we aren't your teacher so it's Buffy and Giles."

"As much fun as it is to watch this exchange, I really must be going now. Miss Watson, the other legal thing of under age usage has been sorted. I will see you next week." The Professor interrupted, gritting his teeth as he gripped his left fore arm. Mia's eyes widened as she saw what was bothering him.

"Oh, of course, Professor. You do have that meeting later. Goodbye, Sir."

As Severus apparated to the meeting his last thoughts were; 'Merlin I hope they're safe. I will never forgive my self if he gets hold of her. That household is in for a hell of a ride with them two there. I just hope she never has to face him…and I really need to get my growing feelings for her under control.'

Once Snape had left Anya and Xander had gone back to theirs for some alone time, Willow and Tara had gone back to the dorms to study for an up coming summer exam, Dawn and Ginny went to go pick up Spike and Mia helped Buffy make dinner as Giles waited for the other two to come back in the living room.

_Walking in the cemetery to Spike's tome._

"OMG. This cemetery is huge and sooooo old. Why are we looking for someone here?" asked Ginny.

"Well, don't tell the others I told you but do you believe in vampires? Coz this town is full of them and Spike is one but he has this chip in his head so he can't hurt anyone human. Plus there's the fact that if he was dangerous then Buffy woulda killed him by now as she's what they call the slayer. In summary, she slays demons and vampires and evil. Giles is her watcher, or he was until the watchers council fired him for getting too close as slayers tend to die really young but then when they tried to give her someone knew she sorta quit them but still does the whole end the apocalypse thingy." Dawn replied in ramble.

"That is awesome. Okay it's only far if I tell you summat, right? Well, don't tell anyone as there's like a secrecy policy thing but me 'n' Mia are witches."

"Oh. So, its not that big of a deal, Willow and Tara are wiccans too."

"No. I don't mean wiccans. I mean proper wand waving, entire communities type of witches. Hogwarts, our school, is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Snape is our Potions master. And the guy that is afta Mia is really a evil wizard who wants to get rid of all muggle-borns and muggles, muggles are non magic folk, like you lot. Mia thought that that was what she was but her ancestry leads to Morganna and she has a hell of a lot more power then the historic witch which means she is almost practically a god which is why she is in hiding coz Riddle, the evil guy, wants to use a ancient marriage ritual which would allow him to control her and her powers and to make it even more sweet for him, she is the best friend of Harry Potter who has been prophesized since birth to be his killer and he has been trying to kill Harry since he was one and getting Mia to be his would be a victory over Harry and he could use her to kill Harry. You can not tell anyone about that."

"I promise I won't…you said that she thought she was muggle-born but wont you as well?"

"Oh, well, no coz, see, we're not really related but we're like sisters and I didn't want her to be alone so I came with. The rest of the story is true except that Mia killed her mum so she wouldn't have to be tortured anymore and the torture was with magic and that I wasn't there."

"Poor Mia. That's got to be horrible to know that. Well I promise not to tell anyone. We're here."

_In the kitchen_

"I'm sorry about your mum Buffy. Dawn told us she died of cancer not too long back. I'm also sorry that we are intruding on you and your family like this. To disrupt your lives is the last thing we want so all you have to do is say the word if we get too much or it's too uncomfortable or anything and we'll go." Mia informed the older girl.

"What? Don't be stupid. You and your sister being here is no problem and you're here for protection so you will stay. And I'm sorry about your parents and the situation that you are in. I don't know what I would do if I had to watch my parents be killed…or have some perverted mafia boss after me like that. I admire how strong you are both being after such an ordeal." The slayer replied.

"I'm not being strong. I'm still in shock and just about in denial. Ginny is the strong one. Besides, if I fully admit it I will end up doing something stupid like going on a revenge spree. How do you want the chicken doing? Mum use to always put different seasonings on then drench it with white wine."

"Then you do that. Just as a warning, Spike is a bit of a git and will probably try hitting on you, if he does just stab him with the fork."

"Okay. You got anyone special?"

"What? No. Spike wants to but no there's not. You?"

"Well, at our school there are four houses, R, H, G and S. G and S have always hated each other. I'm in G and this guy, Draco, is in S. because of this rival thing and the fact that his psycho of a dad is a Serpent we can't like each other publicly so instead we have had a relationship for the past year in private. I love him."

"Awwwww. That's so sweet. It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"I know."

_Before anyone thinks it's gonna be a Snape/Hermione/Draco sort of thing, it's not. Snape is starting to feel a fatherly love for her and what she has been through makes it even more stronger._


	7. Meeting Spike

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Meeting Spike**

"We're here."

"What? This Spike guy lives in a mausoleum? Isn't that kinda creepy? Vampire or not, he needs a better crib." Ginny replied.

"I know." Dawn pushed open the stone door and walked into the crypt. "Spike. Spike, you here?"

"What do ya want, pet? I was just about to….Who the hell are you?" responded a bleach blonde, pale skinned 20-something male.

"Spike. Giles told us yesterday. This is Ginny and Mia is back with Buffy. You said you would come round tonight to meet them." Dawn reminded.

"Oh, right, yea. Hey, I'm Spike. I…err…don't live here. We just…err….meet here, ya know?" Spike lied.

"Oh, Spike. I've only just met you and I can already tell you're a shit liar. Don't worry, I already know you're a vampire. Dawn just told me. Just a warning, when Mia works it out, because she will, you're gonna get the nickname Mr. Chip or something similar." Ginny laughed.

"You told her? I thought we're not meant to tell?" this was directed at Dawn.

"Yea I told and no we're not so _please_ don't let them know that she knows." Dawn answered.

"I won't. Come on then. Don't wanna keep Buff waiting; she'll think I tried eatin ya."

Just as Mia poured out the boiled rice for the korma they had been cooking, the front door opened and closed as Dawn, Ginny and Spike entered the house.

"I'll be right back, Mia. Can you stick the black flask into the microwave on 5 minutes? Spike's on a specialised diet. Thanks." Buffy then left Mia to dish out the food. Before dishing out the korma, Mayanna did as Buffy requested and once all food was dished out and the mystery food was heated, Mia could smell a nauseating scent. She decided to take a look at what it was that was actually in it. What she discovered was a sticky, dark red liquid with a foul smell…

"Blood?" she whispered to herself, "He drinks blood?" It was just then that Buffy re-entered the kitchen and helped her carry in the dishes.

As she pasted him his flask of heated blood, Mia gave the vampire once over, assessing any danger he may present and how best to fight him. Up the right sleeve of his black long-tailed leather jacket she could see the slight out line of a long, pointed cylinder and the hilt of a danger producing from the top of his army styled left boot. He was ready for a fight.

"Hello, Pet. I'm Spike. Thank you for ma flask. Specialised diet you know. Buffy'll kill me if I go off it. And what might be the name of your pretty little face?" he introduced.

"Mayanna, but you already knew that. My friends call me Mia. Do not call me 'Pet' because I'm not one. Buffy already told me about your specialised diet. Why you would want to eat that, I don't know. It smells foul." Was her snippy retort.

"Just because something looks or smells foul doesn't mean it tastes it, right? So I hear you're a smarty. Wanna play 'Quote Me'?"

"True, that is sometimes the case. I have often been told I'm smart and I could probably beat you in a game of 'Quote Me' even though you are older then me and probably have more experience then me. You go first." At the mention of his possible age Spike stiffened and realised that she probably knew what was in his flask and what he was.

"Sure do's. I'll be back."

"Seriously? Do you really think me so dumb as not to know Terminator. The films are crap too."

"Fine, whatever. Your go."

"Erm….close your eyes, give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?" Mia sang.

"Erm…I don't know. Some English singer?"

"I know it. Atomic Kitten, Eternal Flame." Dawn injected.

"Ha. Point to Dawn, 2 points to me and no points to Spikey. Your go, Dawn." Mia laughed.

(*AN: _Spike, _Dawn,** Mia,**_** Spike&Mia, **__Spike&Dawn,_** Mia&Dawn***)

"Romeo, Romeo. Where art tho Romeo?"

"**Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Spike?"**

"_Show offs. You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Among the fields barley…"_

"**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
>When we walked in fields of gold<strong>

**So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
>Among the fields of barley<br>In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
>Among the fields of gold…"<br>"_Will you stay with me will you be my love  
>Among the fields of barley<br>And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
>When we walked in fields of gold<br>I never made promises lightly  
>And there have been some that I've broken<br>But I swear in the days still left  
>We will walk in fields of gold<br>We'll walk in fields of gold  
>I never made promises lightly<br>And there have been some that I've broken  
>But I swear in the days still left<br>We will walk in fields of gold  
>We'll walk in fields of gold<br>Many years have passed since those summer days  
>Among the fields of barley<br>See the children run as the sun goes down  
>As you lie in fields of gold<br>You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
>Among the fields of barley<br>You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
>When we walked in fields of gold<br>When we walked in fields of gold  
>When we walked in fields of gold"<em>**

"_You know it?"_

"**Yes, I know the poem. My turn?"**


	8. The First Week

_**Disclaimer: **any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

_p.s. thank you to **Netchka3,** **BigTimeGleekBTR**, **Angel JJK** and **cosmoGirl666** for your reviews and a BIG thank you to **arabellagrace** for giving me my first review for this story. Thank you to all of you who read this story and stick with me, you are all wonderful xxx_

**The First Week**

The first week in Sunnydale passed rather quickly for all involved. Buffy spent every night after the two witches had gone up to bed patrolling, only return in the early hours of the morning when she figured that all three of the teenage girls would be sleeping. The reality was that Dawn would join the young 'sisters' in their room as they completed any magic based homework and then return to her room minutes before Buffy would get back. In the first two days Dawn, Tara and Willow showed them around Sunnydale and took them shopping for an entirely new wardrobe consisting of jeans, gypsy skirts, short skirts, blouses, tank tops, shorts, dresses and other outfits that they weren't likely to wear.

No word had been heard off Glory which the Scoobies were grateful for, if not a bit suspicious of, nor had any major havoc been brought upon Britian which Mayanna and Ginny took as a good sign. Snape had come and gone, taking and giving them homework assignments as well as strengthening the wards after informing them that while everyone was currently safe, Voldemort doesn't believe them to be dead and is pulling out all the stops to find her.

On the more personal aspect of things, Ginny had come out of her shell and started hanging out with Dawn and her friends at the mall, but making sure to be back by dark out. By the fifth day the Summer household and friends learnt that they shouldn't cross Mayanna Ashris Watson when she flipped out at Anya, as the ex-demon couldn't hold her tongue anymore and started badgering the two English women about their parent's 'death' and the existence of 'Snake-man'.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been five days since they had been moved into the Summer's house. Six days since Mya witnessed and participated in her parents' death. Everything had been going so well as the Scooby gang and the two Hogwartians sat round the table enjoying Mya's home recipe 'Nana's Ash', when suddenly the comfortable small talk was broken._

"_So what's with the guy that killed your parents? Did he really kill them coz he wanted you?" the ex-demon cheerfully spoke._

"_Excuse me?" Mya replied, her face blank and voice a flat cold tone._

"_Well, I mean, we were told that this Snake guy wanted you and then killed your parents to get to you. You must feel horrible, to know that your parents are dead and your sister is in danger and its all because of you. Did you really watch as he tortured them?" the blonde replied, oblivious to the line she had just crossed in her couriosity. With her words, all the blood left Mya's already pale face as the young girl's eyes turned hard and cold like ice. Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she looked upon her close friend. The rest of the table just sat there staring at the ex-demon in shock._

"_Yes, I watched as my mother and father were murdered in our living room. I heard their cries of pain and fear and the determination in my father's voice as he screamed through his pain that the bastard wouldn't get his daughter. Yes, he murdered them because he wanted to make me his personal whore by repeatedly raping me and my parents refused to give me up to him. And, yes, I am fully aware that my sister is in danger because she is my weakness. I hope that full fills your curiosity. If not, do you want me to give you a blow by blow, full detail account of what they did to my parents? Of what they will do to me and Ginny if they…when they, ever get to us? I'm fully aware that their deaths are on my hands, but thank you for that reminder. Its not like its not eating at me anyway." The dark brunette bit out, her voice sharp and cold. Her glare promising death, while her pain anger filled eyes shined with unshed tears. _

_The sharp knife was clutched in an iron grip before she stabbed it in to the wooden table in front of Anya, seeing as she had leant towards the blonde as she hissed at her, before running to her room, slamming the doors shut and knocking over a few things in her way._

_END FLASHBACK_

Over the week Buffy, Mayanna, Ginny and Giles all took turns on who was cooking dinner as Giles would come over each night and they would sometimes be accompanied by other members of the Scooby Gang. Four times in that week either girl had almost caught them talking about Slaying, Demons and Glory, and twice the girls had nearly been caught discussing Hogwarts-related things.


	9. Watcher's Council

_**Disclaimer: **__any characters or places you recognise from Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by J.K Rowling and Joss Wheldon/Mutant Films. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Watcher's Council**

On the 9th day, Thursday 21st July at 6pm, found all 9 of them sat in the shop the Magic Box which the two teen witches had come to favour. Buffy and Giles were training in the back room; Anya was behind the till serving the last of the customers; Xander had just returned from a Doughnut&Coffee run (even though technically the three teen girls had hot chocolate and Giles had tea); Dawn and Ginny were sat at the table talking about going to the cinema; Willow and Tara were talking about college stuff; and Mia was just walking around the store, fingertips trailing over some of the goods.

Out of the blue, Mia spoke: "So, do you guys actually believe in all of this stuff? I mean witchcraft and enchantments?" Everyone other then Ginny, Dawn and Giles froze when she asked that question. After 5 minutes of tense silence, it was Tara that gazed at Hermione's 'innocent' expression and answered, "Well me and…and Willow ac…actually practice it and are p…par…part of a W…Wic…Wiccan Group at college. So yea…yea we be…believe in it."

"Oh, me too. Except I don't practice Wiccan. However, I have read a lot of theory. I like how 'magic' is pulled from the earth and how in Pagan and Druid magic they give back to the universe the equivalent to the energy they take for different spells," she smiled. As she was speaking she had unconsciously moved from the shelf she was at to the seat across from the two wiccan lovers. The three of them lost themselves in a conversation about magical theory and history and the significance of certain statues and herbs, while everyone else went back to what they were doing.

20 minutes later everyone was still doing the same thing apart from Anya and Xander who were now sat at the table sucking face. The shop door tinkled open and only Mia and Ginny looked up, because eventhough like everyone else they expected Spike to turn up they were still carrying Mad-Eye's phrase 'Constant Vigilance' to heart. Instead of the bleach-blonde vampire, a group of 7 entered, 5 males and 2 females.

"I'm sorry but the shop's closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow." Ginny politely informed them.

"We ARE NOT customers, you insolent child. Where is Giles?" the old, bald, podgy man in front with the glasses snapped, causing the others to look up and Mia to narrow her eyes, instantly hating him.

"Hey, I don't care who you are, you do NOT talk to my sister that way." Mia fumed.

"GILES! You really should teach your brats better manners and you need to stop telling people," the second he called them brats, Mia, Ginny and Dawn all stood up, faces red in anger, and Giles entered from the back room looking deadly, "what don't any of you get by 'one girl, chosen to fight alone', the key word is ALONE not with a large group of _friends_. When did these two brats get included on the Slayer band-wagon? You are definitely going under trial now Rupert. The rest of the Council wont stand for this." Ranted the bald man named Quentin Travis. Before Giles could respond, Mia replied with a glare.

"Okay enough. First of all, my sister and I are NOT brats and we have no clue as to what you are blabbering about. We don't know what you mean by a 'Slayer Band-wagon' or 'one girl, chosen to fight alone' either. Secondly, I think you'll find it is YOU who needs to learn some manners, barging into someone else's property, demanding things, shouting at, threatening and insulting the owner. Third, I don't know what this 'Council' thing is but screw it if you lot are apart of it because then it must be a sham. Who the hell do you think you are threatening about a trial? Who the hell you are to come in here and talk to my sister like that, talk to ANY of us like that? Finally, honey if you even touch any of that stuff I will do worse then break your fingers." Mia gritted out with a snarl that would impress even Snape. Everyone looked shocked with her scolding as Travis spluttered and one of the women with him instantly dropped her arm from picking up a bottle of very volatile liquid. Giles, Ginny and Buffy were stood behind her, all supporting proud grins.

"Don't you lie to me. You know exactly what I am talking about. You know that Buffy Summers is the vampire Slayer. You know we are on the Council of Watchers. There is no point in lying to me. Miss Krestan was moving the vial as the two components in the jars can not be near each other."

"The vial she went to pick up is a very volatile substance and if she was to drop it none of us would exist anymore. And did you seriously say Vampire Slayer? Vampire as in sun or stake equals dust, drinks blood, undead? Really, love, I think you need to go see someone about your mental health."

"I thought I just told you not to lie to…"

"She isn't lying. They really have no idea what you are talking about, Travis. Now what hell are you doing here? I told you years ago I was not working for you and that Giles is my Watcher." Buffy interrupted.

"Well, now that you are all talking about it...mind sharing with the class of two? Will this explain your late nights out, Buffy?" Ginny spoke for the first time.

"Well, you just dropped us in it, you old stufties." Anya started.

"Giles? He wasn't serious, was he? About vampires and slayers and councils? Well?" Mia questioned, eyes wide.

"Yes. Yes he was serious. We might as well tell them now, Travers. Don't worry Buffy, they will believe easier then you think." Giles and Buffy led the two girls into the back room, closing the door behind them.

"We might as well tell them everything from when I first found out about it all," Buffy suggested before taking a deep breath, "When I was sixteen..."


End file.
